


Sick Baby

by juyeondreams



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sunwoo is a babie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juyeondreams/pseuds/juyeondreams
Summary: When Sunwoo gets sick, it drains all of his energy. How do you make him feel better? The answer is Juyeon's presence.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Sick Baby

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my very first fic i've ever written... i'm not good at it but i had this cute idea in my head and needed to write it out. please be nice T_T

It wasn't often that Sunwoo got sick. But when he did, boy would it become severe. He would not eat, talk, barely drink, get out of his bed. He would not do anything. Now that days are getting shorter and darker, it only got worse and worse.

"Come on, Sunwoo. You need to eat something," Sangyeon tried to encourage the younger boy. Sunwoo has been sick for 6 days now. Unable to go to practice, unable to speak (or at least didn't want to speak up).

"Just let him be, hyung," Jacob said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. Sangyeon only sighed as both of them left Sunwoo's room. The two of them sat on the couch for a while, the deafening silence starting to get a little awkward, until Jacob came up with an idea. "How about we try to get other members to talk with Sunwoo? Maybe they can get to him," he said, to which Sangyeon hummed. "I suppose we could do that, but they're all out now.." his eyes trailed through the room, until he spotted Juyeon doing something in the kitchen. "Except one."

He immediately jumped off the couch, walking towards the kitchen. The younger was making chicken soup, it appeared. Funny, Sangyeon thought to himself. He always liked how Juyeon cooked random things that just came up in his head. 

"Hey, Juyeon..." Sangyeon approach. Juyeon turned around, surprised to see Sangyeon with him in the kitchen. 

"Oh, hey hyung! I'm just making chicken soup. You want some?" he offered, his gaze almost a little too strong as if he really wanted Sangyeon to try the soup. 

"Ah, no thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something..." 

"Sure. About what?" he said as he turned back to focus on finishing the soup.

"I was wondering... if you could check on Sunwoo maybe? Me and Jacob have tried, but he won't get out of bed, nor will he eat." The worry in his voice being very clear.

"Sure. I'll try!" Juyeon chirped, turning to the older to give him a warm, reassuring smile.

"Good," he said, smiling back.

Juyeon quickly finished his soup, telling the other two members they could get some if they wanted to. He made sure to bring a bottle of water with him, he figured Sunwoo must be thirsty as hell.  
As he entered the younger's room, he wasn't surprised to see Sunwoo fast asleep. It was quite endearing how the boy curled up in his sleep, holding his raccoon plushie close to his chest. Closing the door behind him, the sound of the door immediately woke Sunwoo up.

"Oh, hyung..." he said, voice hoarse as a result of (barely) not talking for the past 6 days. It's almost like his eyes lit up as he saw Juyeon in his room, like he was happy to see him. But Juyeon shrugged it off as nothing.

"Hey, kiddo. Didn't mean to wake you up," he said as he grabbed a chair to sit next to the bed. Juyeon brang his hand to feel Sunwoo's forehead, warm. A fever. "Here, drink something," he said as he guided the bottle towards Sunwoo, opening it for him. Sunwoo eagerly drank from it, placing his visibly smaller hand on Juyeon's larger one for support. _Endearing_ , Juyeon thought to himself. The younger quickly drank the entire bottle, to Juyeon's surprise. 

"Have you eaten anything yet?" he asked, to which Sunwoo simply shook his head. The sound of a rumbling stomach suddenly sounding very loud all of a sudden, earning a chuckle from both of them. "I'll get you some soup, okay? I'll be back soon," to which Sunwoo simply nodded. Pout appearing on his face as the older left the room.

He stared off into nothing, holding his raccoon plushie close to him. And sooner than he thought, Juyeon returned to his room. Chicken soup in one hand and a damp wash cloth in the other hand.

"Hi, hyung," he said, slight giggle in his voice as he's happy to see him again. _So cute_ , Juyeon thought to himself.

"Hey. Let me just clean your face," he said as he dipped off the sweat beads off Sunwoo's face, the cold damp of the washcloth earning a pleased sigh from Sunwoo. "Can you sit up straight? I'll feed the soup to you, it's easier that way," the older said as he sat down on the chair again. Sunwoo tried, groaning a little as his head hurts sitting up, but he managed.  
"Good," Juyeon said, as he started to spoon feed the younger boy. It felt silly, to be honest, but knowing Sunwoo was too weak to be doing anything they'd have to make do with it. Juyeon was a tad surprised Sunwoo eagerly drank the soup and chewed on the chicken blocks, but he was relieved he got him to eat anyway.

"Last bite," he said, and Sunwoo eagerly ate it up. Juyeon was about to get up and bring the dish to the kitchen, but was surprised when he was stopped by Sunwoo's grip on his wrist, though it was a weak grip. "Hmm, what is it?"

"Stay, please.." he said, almost a whisper. Juyeon simply chuckled and placed the dish on the table, sitting down on the chair again.

"Can you... cuddle me? While I sleep? I feel lonely... without anyone here," he pouted. Juyeon chuckled again, because _oh lord_ is Sunwoo adorable.

"Alright, move over." He said, getting into the small bed and pulling a warm secure arm around Sunwoo, pulling him close and Sunwoo automatically nestling his face in Juyeon's chest, sighing contently. He giggled as he felt Juyeon kiss the top of his hea, a blush appearing on Sunwoo's face, or maybe it was just the heat from the fever? "I like you, Sunwoo." Juyeon confessed in a soft whisper.

"I like you too, hyung.." he confessed back, in an almost inaudible whisper before dozing off in a deep slumber. But Juyeon heard it loud and clear, smiling fondly at the sleeping boy in his arms before dozing off aswell, joining Sunwoo in dreamworld.

\---------------

"They're so adorable, I think I might cry," Sangyeon said, cting very dramatic as if he really was about to cry, to which Jacob poked him harshly with his elbow. "You're gonna wake them up!" he scolded in a whisper.

"Ow! You're right, let's leave these two lovebirds alone for now," he whispered back before leaving the room and closing the door, letting the two sleep in some more.


End file.
